dynamiteentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of Darkness Omnibus (TPB) Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Ashes 2 Ashes | Writer2_1 = Andy Hartnell | Penciler2_1 = Nick Bradshaw | Inker2_1 = Nick Bradshaw | Colourist2_1 = Etienne St. Laurent | Letterer2_1 = Josh Johnson | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Ash Williams arrives home from his trip to 1300 AD, but discovers that he has arrived too early, before the Deadites were unleashed in the cabin in the woods... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ** *** ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle3 = Shop 'Till You Drop Dead | Writer3_1 = James Kuhoric | Penciler3_1 = Nick Bradshaw | Penciler3_2 = Sanford Greene | Inker3_1 = Nick Bradshaw | Inker3_2 = Sanford Greene | Colourist3_1 = Etienne St-Laurent | Colourist3_2 = Scott Kester | Letterer3_1 = Josh Johnson | Letterer3_2 = Bill Tortolini | Editor3_1 = Kerry Schindl | Editor3_2 = Shawn Spurlock | Synopsis3 = The Deadites begin their assault on Ash's S-Mart store. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ** ** *** **** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Army of Darkness Vs. Re-Animator | Writer4_1 = Jim Kuhoric | Penciler4_1 = Sanford Greene | Penciler4_2 =Nick Bradshaw | Inker4_1 = Sanford Greene | Inker4_2 = Nick Bradshaw | Colourist4_1 = Scott Kester | Colourist4_2 =Jim Charalampidis | Colourist4_3 = JK Conlin | Letterer4_1 = Bill Tortolini | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Ash Williams fights his way through the undead-filled halls of Arkham Asylum, eventually coming face-to-face with the mad scientist Dr. Herbert West: Re-Animator! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Old School | Writer5_1 = James Kuhoric | Penciler5_1 = Kevin Sharpe | Inker5_1 = Kevin Sharpe | Colourist5_1 = Blond | Letterer5_1 = Bill Tortolini | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Ash and Sugarbaby head to The Cabin to try to find a way to save Sheila's soul. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * :* ::* :::* :::* ::* :::* ::::* Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = A Dame, Deadites, And A Dimwit | Writer6_1 = James Kuhoric | Penciler6_1 = Nick Bradshaw | Inker6_1 = Nick Bradshaw | Colourist6_1 = Scott Kester | Letterer6_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = In 1300 AD, Sheila longs to join her beloved Ash in the 21st Century. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Weekend Off | Writer7_1 = Robert Kirkman | Penciler7_1 = Ryan Ottley | Inker7_1 = Ryan Ottley | Colourist7_1 = Bill Crabtree | Letterer7_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Ash gets a weekend off from S-Mart. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = You Have No Honor | Writer8_1 = James Kuhoric | Penciler8_1 = Filip Sablik | Inker8_1 = Filip Sablik | Colourist8_1 = Imaginary Friends | Letterer8_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = Slave driver Kay'lore loses the respect of the residents of Castle Kandar when Ash Williams shows up. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Till Death Do Us Part | Writer9_1 = Andy Hartnell | Penciler9_1 = Nick Acs | Inker9_1 = Nick Acs | Colourist9_1 = J. K. Conlin | Letterer9_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor9_1 = | Synopsis9 = Ash's wedding is invaded by Deadites. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Necronomicon | Writer10_1 = Shawn Spurlock | Penciler10_1 = Paul Azaceta | Inker10_1 = Paul Azaceta | Colourist10_1 = J. K. Conlin | Letterer10_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor10_1 = | Synopsis10 = Thanksgiving with the Williams family takes a bloody turn when Ash discovers his mother has been reading from the Necronomicon. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Runaway | Writer11_1 = Robert Place Napton | Penciler11_1 = Michael O'Hare | Inker11_1 = Michael O'Hare | Colourist11_1 = J. K. Conlin | Letterer11_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor11_1 = | Synopsis11 = A runaway teenager catches a ride from a Deadite trucker. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Issues collected in this paperback: ''Army of Darkness Movie Adaptation'', ''Army of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes'' #1-4, ''Army of Darkness: Shop 'Till You Drop Dead'' #1-4, ''Army of Darkness Vs. Re-Animator'' #1-4, ''Army of Darkness'' Volume 1 #5, #6, #7, and ''Tales of Army of Darkness''. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}